gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patriot
The Patriot is an off-road vehicle in the Grand Theft Auto franchise, meant to parody Hummer. Design In general, the Patriot is depicted as a large SUV, employed by both the military and civilians. The Patriot resembles an AM General HMMWV (GTA VC, GTA SA, GTA VCS), a Hummer H1 (GTA III, GTA LCS) and a Hummer H2 (GTA IV). GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and Liberty City Stories, it is popular as a civilian SUV, often found in Portland Island and Staunton Island. In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, however, the vehicle is reserved for military use, reflecting the adoption of the HMMWV at the time and the civilian Hummer having yet to gain the popularity that it would in later years. These military Patriots come with four different bed configurations. The design of the Patriot undergoes only minor cosmetic changes for most of the GTA III era. The GTA San Andreas rendition, however, features significant modifications on the body which present the Patriot as a more rugged, off-road vehicle. This Patriot features a shortened truck bed, slanting A and C pillars, a vehicle snorkel (which unfortunately does not allow the truck to wade in water) and redesigned front and rear fascia. The military variants of the Patriot are exclusively painted military green in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, and beige in GTA San Andreas; the GTA Vice City Stories variant also features a five-pointed star on the hood lid, denoting its association with the United States' armed forces. During development, the Patriot in GTA III was previously known as the "Hum Vee", after the HMMWV's "Humvee" nickname. The Hum Vee differs from the Patriot in its particularly low ground clearance, and in the front of the vehicle being more similar to the real-life Humvee's. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA IV, the Patriot, adopting the Mammoth brand, is based on the GMT800 2003-present Hummer H2 with minor alterations such as the taillights; the grille design is similar to that of a 1987-1990 Dodge Caravan. Most Patriots can be seen with an American flag vinyl decal on the side. The Patriot's engine sounds much like the Ford Mustang GT from the Need for Speed games. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Patriot is depicted with a two-door, pickup truck-like body style, similar to a 2-door Hummer H1 pickup truck, complete with a permanent canvas covering over its extended bed, while retaining its oversized and angular design. This marks the first time in the series the Patriot is depicted in this form. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The GTA III era Patriot has medium top speed, due to its heavy weight. It is very durable, and has outstanding off-road capabilities, mainly because of high ground clearance, unusual width, and suspension. It can climb very steep gradients due to its low gear boost, and does not roll, due to the low center of gravity. Because it has a low gear boost, its engine sounds big, and it is average speed for a large, heavy SUV, it wouldn't be a bad idea to assume that the Patriot has a turbocharged V8. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The GTA IV rendition is similar but has some changes. It is ridiculously heavy for an SUV, and as a result cannot go particularly fast, limiting its usefulness in high speed chases. Its engine seems to struggle to pull the weight, but is not easily stalled by crashes. The Patriot can practically drive over most small objects including cars to fences. The Patriot is also top heavy, and has a propensity to roll over in extreme turns. However, it is extremely durable as a result, able to soak up bullets and crashes and keep going. Its suspension is incredibly soft, causing immense body roll and roll oversteer even on slight turns. The Patriot lacks in the ability to turn well, due to its small turning circle, and as a result has to be slowed down to go round any sort of bend. The off-road performance of GTA IV's Patriot is, as expected, excellent, with high ground clearance, good approach and departure angles, and the engine has enough power to pull the car up steep sandy hills without trouble. The Patriot is also very much capable of literally running over smaller vehicles, which makes it an excellent choice when being chased by small police cruisers. Like many heavy duty trucks, its engine lid is hinged to the front, and will not fly off if an impact dislodges it. Due to its weight, durability and speed, the Patriot, much like the Patriot in GTA IV, can plough through most traffic quite easily, even flipping smaller cars, SUVs, small trucks, and other Patriots. Variants For GTA III, a bulletproof variant of the Patriot way be obtained after successfully driving Ray Machowski to safety during "Marked Man". Besides being impervious to bullets, the truck is otherwise similar in every way to a conventional Patriot. In GTA Liberty City Stories, two uniquely colored Patriots appear in two separate missions. One appears in "A Volatile Situation" with a unique dark brown color, while another appearing during "False Idols" is yellow. In GTA IV, various variants of the Patriot exist: * A modified and improved police version of GTA IV's Patriot, known as the NOOSE Patriot, is used by NOOSE; The NOOSE Patriot has superior speed and handling to the regular model and can tip over most vehicles — even ambulances — when ramming them from the side. * Another variant of the Patriot is usually found featuring a black body color, roof lights, a bull bar and elongated side exhaust pipes is commonly found in M.O.B. and North Holland Hustlers territory (see Locations). * Playboy X owns an (otherwise ordinary) Patriot with a distinctive yellow paintjob; a yellow Patriot is also requested as one of Stevie's car thefts (see Locations for instructions on how to obtain the yellow Patriots). * Requested backup from Dwayne Forge in the form of two North Holland Hustlers members (available when the player's friendship with Dwayne is sufficiently high) may occasionally arrive in a uniquely red Patriot (besides a PMP 600 or Presidente of the same color). In GTA Chinatown Wars, a dark gray bulletproof variant of the Patriot is only available from the Auto Merchant in BOABO, unlocked only via the Peking Duck Hunt game at the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia .]] * Earlier renditions of the Patriot are featured in Manhunt 2, during an opening scene of "Most Wanted", as transport for The Bloodhounds (''see Patriot). * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Patriot are The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1. * If Niko calls Dwayne for backup, members of the North Holland Hustlers will come in a unique red Patriot. * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of a Patriot. The vehicle's design is more alike that of GTA IV than GTA Chinatown Wars. Notable owners *Playboy X owns a unique yellow Patriot. *Dwayne Forge's backup if requested. *Phil Cassidy owns a green Patriot Locations ;GTA III * Supa Save!, Portland View, Portland Island (Starts Patriot Playground side mission) * Shoreside Park, Shoreside Vale (accessed from Wichita Gardens). Starts Gripped! side mission. * Claude is given a bulletproof Patriot after finishing Ray Machowski's missions. * There are few Patriots in the Multi Storey in Newport ;GTA Vice City * Inside Phil Cassidy's hideout, Little Haiti * Inside Fort Baxter Air Base * Inside the film studio, Prawn Island ;GTA San Andreas * Easter Bay Chemicals, Flint County only during Exports and Imports mission (first list) * Importable from the Easter Basin docks inn San Fierro after first list completion for $32,000 on Saturday * At the end of the dock next to the carrier at the Easter Basin Naval Station * On the airstrip of Area 69 in Bone County, near the gate * Spawns in the parking lot of the hospital in Las Venturas, but only in the mission Intensive Care ;GTA Liberty City Stories * In an alleyway just south of Ammu-Nation, Staunton Island. ;GTA Vice City Stories *Two parked inside the Fort Baxter Air Base, which can be accessed before completing Conduct Unbecoming, or risk by jumping over the side cabin to re-enter the base after that mission, or after completing the storyline while wearing the Army Fatigues. ;GTA IV * Star Junction, Algonquin (not a specific location but always seems to be one driving around) * Sometimes found parked around the side of the street in Broker or Dukes. * Black gang variants of the Patriots, along with regular Patriots, commonly spawn in North Holland, Algonquin, Firefly Projects, Broker and Acter, Alderney. * During the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, if you don't park in the safehouse parking spot at Playboy X's Penthouse in Northwood before you start the mission, there will be a unique yellow Patriot in the spot when you come back outside after the cutscene. You can drive it to any safehouse to save it or pull it out of the spot and then back into it to save it there even though you don't have a safehouse there at this point in the game. The player can also retain control of the Patriot during the course of the rest of the mission, so long it is the vehicle the player enters the latest; otherwise, it is likely to disappear. * Found in Castle Gardens for Stevie's Car Thefts. This Patriot has a unique "Taxi-cab" yellow, the same color as Playboy X's Patriot, however with an American flag vinyl. ;GTA Chinatown Wars * Available for purchase at the BOABO Auto Merchant after completing "The Wheelman". * A black "Bulletproof Patriot" is available for purchase at the BOABO Auto Merchant after completing the "Peking Duck Hunt" on the Rockstar Games Social Club. }} de:Patriot es:Patriot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Military Category:SUVs Category:Gang Cars